


Clever Fingers

by Alistair



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Het Anal, Riding, Sibling Incest, vague mention of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistair/pseuds/Alistair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Hobbit KM: Thorin/Dis, anal, they can't risk a child, so they have to do things another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clever Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in ages (nevermind smut) so please forgive if it's terrible, but I couldn't get this prompt out of my head. Con-crit is welcome.

“Hush!” Thorin hissed, his smirk growing ever more smug. “You’ll wake the boys.” 

Dis smacked him before biting back yet another moan. 

“You make just as much noise. And anyway,” she said, shooting him a teasing glare, “they’re just like their father. They sleep like boulders. Oh, there! Thorin!” 

He twisted his fingers inside her, two of his thick fingers rubbing against the inner walls of her cunt and his broad thumb rubbing her clit in all the right ways, and the burn of lust that had been aching low in her belly bloomed into a tingling fire. Her thighs trembled as she felt her climax racing forward. 

“Thorin! Just- Faster!” 

He groaned as he felt her muscles tense, unable to stop himself from rubbing his own arousal against her round hip. He kissed her and she shouted her pleasure into his mouth as her cunt clenched down on his fingers and her hips rolled with her orgasm. 

“Oh, that’s- that’s lovely,” she said, panting. Her lips, bruised rosy red from kisses, split in a wide grin as she looked up at him. He returned the smile before covering her mouth with his once more. They kissed languidly as the last sparks of pleasure hummed through Dis’s limbs. 

Dis’s soft hand moved from his shoulder and their kiss broke and groaned as her fingers wrapped around his cock, pulling slow and with just the right pressure. Their eyes met and her smile grew predatory. 

“Want you inside me tonight.” Her usually melodic voice was low and rough and her words sent a trill of arousal racing down Thorin’s spine. 

“We can’t,” he said reluctantly, biting his lip as her hand began to move faster. “It’s- it’s too soon after Kili and we- we can’t risk another. Not yet.” 

Dis shrugged. 

“I know that.” She released him and pushed on his shoulder until he rolled onto his back, her body laying half on top of his, one of her thick white thighs wedged between his own. “There are other ways, you know.” She leaned forward to nip at his throat and his eyes closed tight. 

“I know,” he said, “I know that very, _very_ well.” The memory of the last time he had taken her flew through his mind, the tattooed span of her back beneath his hands as he thrust into her tight arse, the high, whining sounds she made as he rubbed her clit with his fingers until they fell over the edge together. 

She sucked on the sensitive spot behind his ear and his hips thrust forward, his cock hard and leaking with how much her wanted her. 

She chuckled and reached over to the table at their bedside. Drawing back, she straddled his waist and laid the small vial of oil on Thorin’s chest, teasing his brown nipple with the cool glass. He snorted, but could not hide the shiver that ran through him as he looked up at her. 

 

Thorin had thick fingers. Very thick, clever fingers and, if he was not the greatest with directions while travelling, at least his hands always knew exactly how to map out her body. She smiled against his shoulder as his middle finger joined the first inside her tight hole. His arousal pressed insistently against her thigh, but still he took his time, kissing her so deeply she felt it all the way down in her toes, teasing the sounds from her with his fingers. They had spent the last several decades learning each other’s bodies and soon (though she always wished him inside her sooner), he withdrew those clever fingers and replaced them with something much larger. 

“Dis,” he groaned. He settled his hands on her ample hips and waited for her to move. 

“I feel _so full_ ,” she said, rocking slowly on his cock. “Mahal’s beard, Thorin. You always feel so huge, every single time.” 

His breath quickened; he loved when she ran her mouth in bed, all the filthy things that sprang from her beautiful lips. 

“Tell me,” he grunted. “Tell me how you like it.” 

She hummed with approval, the low growl of his voice doing unspeakable things to her. She rocked faster, back and forth, gradually picking up speed. 

“I love it,” she said. “I love feeling you inside me. In my wet cunt, in my tight arse, it doesn’t matter. Your cock, Thorin- it’s so, so big and hard and _Mahal_ it feels so good when I ride you like this.” 

“Yes,” he hissed. He thrust up to meet her, gently so as not to unseat her, but enough that they moved with purpose and the headboard knocked steadily against the wall. The fingers of one hand tightened around her waist while the other trailed up to her breast. Her skin was so soft beneath his fingertips and she moaned loudly when his calloused fingers twisted her nipple lightly. 

“Please,” she said, panting. “Thorin, my clit. Please.” 

His hand left her waist and wedged between them so every time she thrust down, her clit rubbed against his hand. She whimpered. 

“Close,” she whispered. 

“Yes,” he replied, the familiar rush flowing through him. He rubbed her clit faster and felt her inner muscles grip him harder. “Dis. Dis, I won’t last.” 

“Come!” she gasped. “Come inside me. I want it, Thorin.” 

“You- Dis.” He closed his eyes against the impending fall. 

“Come on, Thorin. Do it. Come inside me.” 

He roared as a wave of pleasure overtook him, rushing through his veins like sunlight. Through the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears, he heard Dis wail above him and the clench of her hole around him sent another jolt through him. 

The silence of the room around them always seemed a surprise after all the noise of their love-making. 

Thorin ran his hand over Dis’s back as they tried to catch their breath. Eventually, she leaned forward and his softening cock slipped out of her. She slumped beside him, covered in sweat and come, and, as every time before, Thorin could not imagine her being more beautiful. He kissed her. 

“See?” she said, a playful glint in her eye. “I’m not the only one who’s loud in bed.”


End file.
